Minoru Mineta/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Minoru is sitting in homeroom when Shota Aizawa enters the room. He watches Mezo Shoji do the grip strength test and later utilizes his Quirk during the sideways jump test. He ends up scoring second lowest and is almost expelled. Battle Trial Arc Minoru is paired with Momo Yaoyorozu, much to his joy. He, along with the rest of his classmates, watch Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo fight each other. At the end of the trials, Minoru comments on how cool All Might is. U.S.J. Arc At the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Minoru watches as villains invade the building. Minoru tries to evacuate with his class, but after one of the villains warps everyone to different areas, Minoru ends up in the flood area along with Izuku and Tsuyu Asui. He is then saved by Tsuyu who throws him onto the boat. Minoru thinks that the villains would never be able to kill All Might and says that he will come to save the day. Tsuyu tells him that the villains would not go through all this trouble if they did not know how to kill him and that they would torture them to death, which frightens Minoru. After Izuku says that they have to fight to win, Minoru is surprised and shocked at his statement. Minoru questions Izuku's decision to fight as their opponents are actual villains who could kill All Might saying that his idea is self-contradicting. He then suggests that their best decision is to wait for the Heroes of U.A. to show up. However, he is swayed when Tsuyu mentions the villains might not give them time to survive and might have something to kill All Might if they were so confident to invade. After Minoru explains his Quirk, he gets a silent reaction from Izuku and Tsuyu, causing him to wail about his Quirk not being suited to combat. When one of the villains splits the boat in half, Minoru uses his Quirk in despair, which Izuku tells him to stop. After Izuku uses Delaware Smash on the water's surface, Minoru is grabbed by Tsuyu along with Izuku. He then begins throwing his sticky substance at the converging water. This causes the sticky substance to be converged with the villains, causing them to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk, defeating them as they are unable to battle. Minoru then escapes with Izuku and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu telling him that he did a great job. Tsuyu then asks what they should do next, reminding them that Shota is at the central plaza holding off the large group of villains. Minoru protests, but ends up heading to the central plaza with Izuku and Tsuyu to try and assist Shota, but when they arrive, he is horrified to see Shota badly beaten due to the work of a monstrous villain and further asks Izuku if they really should do something. When the villains surprisingly decide to retreat, Minoru is happy to hear it, hugging Tsuyu in the process and attempting to touch her breasts, but he is pushed back into the water by her for getting too close. Tomura, however, notices the trio and attempts to kill both Minoru and Tsuyu after being initially interrupted by Shota from doing so. Then, suddenly, All Might appears, with Minoru being ecstatic to see him. He is then rescued by All Might along with Izuku and Tsuyu. All Might entrusts the trio with the unconscious Shota, who they carry to safety as Minoru cheers for All Might all the while. After the battle with the League of Villains is over, Minoru is seen with his class, showing worry about Shota's condition when told by Naomasa Tsukauchi about the seriousness of his injuries. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Once the Obstacle Race begins, Minoru is seen trying to get past the narrow gate. He manages to avoid having his feet frozen by Shoto Todoroki. Minoru tries to attack Shoto with his new move, but a robot punches him and he is sent reeling back. He eventually manages to finish the race while holding onto Momo's back, much to his happiness but to Momo's disgust. He places 18th, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Minoru is then seen asking Mezo if he can team up with him, which he allows. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Minoru is seen on Mezo's back hiding behind his tentacles using his Quirk against Izuku and his team. Minoru then orders Mezo to attack Izuku and Shoto's teams. Mezo charges, but Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting Minoru and his teammates. Shoto then freezes Mezo's legs, stopping Mezo in his tracks. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Minoru and his team fail to qualify for the final event. Minoru is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Denki trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheer leading outfits, Minoru and Denki hold thumbs up in their success. After Shoto defeats Izuku, Minoru along with Ochaco, Tenya and Tsuyu go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Minoru is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery. Minoru along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Minoru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period after Shota reveals the Pro Hero nominations, Minoru comments to Izuku that they got none and was afraid of it. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Minoru writes down and reveals his Hero name: Freshly Picked Hero Grape Juice. After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Minoru is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Minoru states that he wants his work place to be with Mount Lady, causing Tsuyu to think that he is having unclean thoughts, to which Minoru denies this accusation. On the day of the work place training, Minoru is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train. The workplace training comes to an end and Minoru returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Minoru talks to Denki about his workplace experience, telling him that he knows the true nature of women now. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Minoru is in the boys' locker room, having changed into his school uniform. Afterwards, Minoru finds a hole in the wall and becomes excited that the hole will let him see the girls' locker room. Tenya reprimands Minoru for his behavior, but Minoru decides to look through the hole anyway. Minoru excitedly takes a peek through the hole. However, Minoru's eye is stabbed by Kyoka's earphone plug. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Minoru smugly remarks that there is also an exercise test, sarcastically saying that it will be tough (only because he doesn't have low grades), much to Mina and Denki's annoyance that Minoru does not have such a low grade. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test. Minoru is paired with Hanta and they must face Midnight in their test exercise. Minoru, Hanta and Midnight arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Midnight explains the 30-minute test; Minoru and Hanta must either handcuff her or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Minoru struggles against Midnight due to Hanta falling asleep because of Midnight's Quirk, Somnambulist. Unable to do anything, Minoru begins running away. Minoru is continuing to run away from his opponent while Midnight is sitting at the escape gate with a sleeping Hanta on her lap, much to Minoru's jealousy. Minoru overhears that everyone is passing and begins questioning why he wanted to become a Hero in the first place. Minoru says that he wanted to become a Hero in order to be admired and become cool. Suddenly, Minoru is whipped by Midnight who has decided to chase after Minoru. Minoru tries speaking but stops when he realizes that the moment he opens his mouth, he will become susceptible to Midnight's sleeping gas. Minoru continues running away and admits that his experience in U.A. has changed his perspective about his reasoning for becoming a Hero; he wants to become a Hero not to be admired but to become a cool Hero. Midnight criticizes Minoru for running away. However, Minoru tells Midnight that his cowardice and his lack of courage was all part of his plan to lure Midnight away from the escape gate and Hanta, all in the name of becoming a cool Hero. Minoru also informs her that as fan of hers, he is aware of her Quirk and charges at Midnight with Hanta's tape wrapped around his mouth to prevent him from inhaling Midnight's sleeping gas. As Midnight whips at him, Minoru uses his move Grape Rush (which involves throwing the sticky substance from his head at the opponent while running towards them); Minoru's move hits Midnight, causing Midnight to become stuck in place which allows Minoru to run past her. Midnight, Izuku, and Recovery Girl praise Minoru's plan for luring away Midnight and then sticking her in place with his Quirk so that the sleeping gas wouldn't reach him. Minoru takes off the tape, grabs Hanta and drags him out of the escape gate with him, allowing them to pass the practical exam. Back in class at U.A., Minoru is happy to hear Hanta admitting that it was thanks to Minoru that they passed the practical exam; Minoru shows a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Minoru learns that he passed the written test and will go to the forest lodge which is a boot camp along with his classmates. Minoru along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping center, Minoru wonders where he can find peeping goods and drills. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Forest Training Camp Arc Because Izuku was assaulted by Tomura in the Shopping Mall (but leaves without hurting him), the next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. Following the end of the semester, Minoru and Denki arrive at Izuku's apartment and ask him to train at the pool before the training camp begins. At U.A. High School, they ask Shota Aizawa if they can use the pool, which Shota confirms. Of course, Minoru and Denki have no real intention to train. They scheme to see the girls in bikinis after Minoru overhearing their plans to use the pool during the summer to have a good time. Foreseeing that Shota would intuit their intentions and not give them permission, they invited Izuku under the pretense of doing water-related training. However, Izuku invites all the boys of Class 1-A to participate in endurance training. Despite this setback, Minoru and Denki still hope to see the girls in Bikinis. The girls are present but they're wearing the school-mandated swimsuits. While Denki is dismayed, Minoru is somewhat satisfied, which Denki admonishes as having "a lack of standards". To their horror, their plan completely backfires when both are forced to train by an enthusiastic Tenya, who congratulates them for their "great idea" of training before summer camp, while the girls were on the other side using the water for leisure. Mineta and Denki end up totally exhausted, so the boys decide to take a break from intense endurance training, while the girls play volleyball. Katsuki abruptly arrives and challenges Izuku, and Tenya decides to hold a competition to see who can swim fifty meters the fastest. The boys go in groups. Minoru competes in the group of Katsuki, who wins the race using his Quirk to reach the other end of the pool without even swimming. He also protests when Shoto, like Katsuki, uses his Quirk to win the race without swim. Izuku wins on his turn, so the final race will be between him, Katsuki and Shoto, but before they can begin, though, Shota arrives and kick all the students out of the pool area. On the day of the summer camp, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. Minoru is looking for a place to pee. There, they meet Pixie-Bob and Mandalay, two members of the Wild, Wild Pussycats, who challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Then, all Class 1-A is forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk, which they must traverse to reach their destination. thumb|220px|Class 1-A bands together to face the challenge. Mineta goes into the forest to find a place to pee, when suddenly, he is confronted by a beast. The shock makes him pee in his pants. Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. The monster tries to attack Minoru but Izuku jumps in to save him. Then, Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the clay beast. More earth monsters emerge from the forest to attack them, so Class 1-A work together to fight their way through the forest. Annoyed by the fact that the monsters made him wet his pants, Minoru immobilizes one of the Earth Beast with his sticky balls, trapping it for Denki to leap onto its back and burn it with a 1.3 Million Volts of electricity. Class 1-A begins traversing the Beast's Forest, destroying any dirt monster that faces them. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about eight hours. At 5:20 pm in the evening, Class 1-A finally arrive at the facility, battered and tired. Pixie-Bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage and put it in their rooms, then head to the dining hall and have dinner; they enjoy the delicious food that the Pussycats provide them. After finishing dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. On the boys' side of the bath, Minoru Mineta notes that the bath schedules for the males and females have overlapped and as a result, the females of Class 1-A are also at the hot springs. Tenya demands Minoru to restrain himself. However, Minoru is unable to contain his desires and begins scaling the wall to look on the other side. As he reaches the top, Kota appears and pushes Minoru down, reprimanding Minoru for his perverted behavior; Minoru curses Kota as he begins falling back down, landing bare-ass-first on Tenya's face. Mandalay says that Shota had informed her that one of the students is an "avatar of pure lust", so she had Kota keep guard. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Minoru trains to increase the strength of his scalp, so that he will not bleed even if he keeps popping off balls. On the night of the third day of training, Minoru is paired up with Mashirao for a test of courage presented by the Pussycats. Minoru tries to trade partners with Yuga, who is paired up with Momo, but he refuses. Class 1-A students traverse the forest while Class 1-B students try and scare them in the dark. However, before Minoru has the opportunity to participate in, their fun event is interrupted by the arrival of the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. The forest is filled with poison gas that leaves most students unconscious, and the villains attack the students and heroes. Mandalay tells the Class 1-A students who are not participating in the test to leave and orders Tenya to take the lead. As Tenya leads his classmates away, Izuku Midoriya tells Tenya to go on ahead as he informs Mandalay about the villains' objective. Minoru, along with Tenya, Mashirao, and Koji, arrives at the facility, where they see Shota defeating Dabi, who disintegrates after receiving great damage. Shota orders the students to go into the facility, while he heads into the forest himself. Later, when they receive a telepathic message from Mandalay, in which he says that Shota authorizes the students to use their Quirk to defend themselves, some of the students want to go out to face the villains and help their classmates, but Minoru is surprised that they are really willing to fight the enemy despite the danger. Vlad King refuses their petitions, and before they can argue, they are attacked by a copy of Dabi, but Vlad protects them and quickly defeats the copy. Shota arrives and destroys the clone of Dabi, saying to Vlad King that the villain is only aiming to distract the pro-heroes. The league of villains finally ends up retiring, but they do it after fulfilling their objective, which was to kidnap Bakugou, leaving several students injured. Hideout Raid Arc Two days later after the League of Villains' attack on the training camp, Minoru visits Izuku in hospital along the remaining Class 1-A. As a gift, he offers a melon from him and the rest of the class (Not including Katsuki, Kyoka, or Toru). He hears Eijiro and Shoto’s plan to rescue Katsuki, asking Izuku to join them. Although he does not oppose the intentions of his classmates, Minoru does nothing to convince them otherwise. At his home, Minoru watches the broadcast of the battle between All Might and All For One in shock. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Due to the attack of the villains, and after Katsuki's rescue and All Might retirement, As a security measure, Nezu decides to build the Heights Alliance, a group of buildings inside the campus, where the students reside. The Height Alliance was built in just three days. It is meant to protect the students and allows the teachers to keep close surveillance on the students. Shota Aizawa meets with his students outside of the building. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Then, Shota scolds the students because he knows that five of them were present at the site of Katsuki Bakugo's rescue and took it upon themselves to rescue him. He also knows that the rest of Class 1-A except Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka, also knew about their plans but did nothing to persuade them. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru and Kyoka from the school, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and Mina Ashido suggests a room showcasing competition. After check several rooms, it is the turn of Minoru's room, the girls decide to forget about inspecting it because his creepy invitation is enough to get everyone to go to the next one, much to Minoru's frustration. The boys are unsatisfied with only having the male rooms evaluated, and Minoru says that they must also evaluate the rooms of the females to be fair in order to determine a winner. Mina agrees to have the female rooms evaluated. Minoru starts drooling with the idea of entering the girls' rooms. Thanks to the insatifaction of the boys, now has the perfect excuse to check the female rooms. When they check Toru's room, Minoru takes the opportunity to try and go through Toru's drawers, leading to him being chastised by her, and being taped up by Hanta from head to toe to keep him from doing it again. Back in the common space on the first floor, the votes are tallied and the Room King Award goes to Rikido. He received his votes from the girls because his cake was delicious, which makes Denki and Minoru accuse Rikido of bribing. The following day, Shota tells to Class 1-A that their next goal is to obtain their "Provisional Hero Licenses" Shota announces that they will be working on developing their own special moves, much to the class' excitement. The class visits the Gym Gamma, where Cementoss creates a training ground for the class with Ectoplasm using his Quirk to create villains for the class to practice their moves on. Mineta trains his Quirk until the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. While Class 1-A are progressing on improving their Quirks. Minoru comments on the change of Izuku's costume, causing Izuku to reply that he received arm support to lessen the stress on his arms. Minoru ask him why he did not change his costume entirely. Izuku thought back to his mother making the suit for him and her stating she will support him all the way. Izuku stated he did not want to ruin it. The day of the Provisional Hero License Exam has come. Class 1-A arrive at the exam site, Takoba National Stadium. Minoru is nervous about getting his license but Shota stimulate him to do his best and encourages the students so that they can pass this exam and further their goal in becoming Heroes. Class 1-A meets with students from Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. In the arena, the examinee are explained what the first part of the test consists of. They have to put three targets on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose targets have been hit by the balls are disqualified. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. As the exam starts, the students of the other schools focus entirely on U.A. However, Class 1-A is able to defend themselves and avoid being hit by the balls. Shikkui Makabe Shikkui makes the balls hard with his Stiffening Quirk and Itejiro Toteki sends them with perfect trajectory into the ground at their rival students using his Boomerang Quirk. The balls travel toward Minoru, but Mina uses her Acid Veil technique to put up a defensive wall that melts the projectiles. Yo Shindo tells his fellow classmates that he will shatter their solid defense, and uses his Vibrate Quirk on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and and causing members of class 1-A to disperse. Due to this attack, Minoru is separated from his classmates, having to defend against attacks from rivals while looking for his companions. He managed to group up with Mashirao, Toru and Mina. As the exam reached its end, Minoru and his group managed to locate Tenya and Yuga, thanks to him firing his laser into the sky, and it is not long before the rest of the classmates who had not passed the exam join them. The members of the class 1-A collaborate together to defeat the rivals and pass the first round. Minoru indiscriminately throws his sticky balls, trapping many of the rival students, leaving them defenseless against his classmates peers. One by one, all Class 1-A members manage to eliminate other examinee and successfully pass the first phase of the exams. While waiting for the organizers to prepare the second exam, which will consist in rescue victims of a large-scale terrorist attack, Hanta tells Minoru and Denki that Izuku got to fight Camie while she was naked and they both get jealous. This causes both of them to antagonize Izuku for what he saw, which confuses Izuku, don't allow him to explain. The trio look at Camie who smiles and waves at Izuku. Izuku begins understanding the situation and informs them that they are misinterpreting everything and what actually happened is not at all what they think, but both still believe that Izuku has some kind of relationship with the girl. The Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. It consists of a rescue mission, and the scenario is that a villain terrorist attack has destroyed the city and there are many victims. The students are expected to rescue H.U.C employees who will act as victims. Minoru helps his classmates to rescue the victims until the exam ends. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Minoru is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving her Provisional Hero License. When he knows that Katuski and Shoto are the only ones who failed the test, he tries to taunt them but Tenya stops him. Shie Hassaikai Arc The next day, Class 1-A attend the U.A. opening ceremony. After the opening ceremony, at classes, Shota talks about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus. Three days later, Shota says that they will now go into more detail about the Hero work-studies. He brings in top three students of the U.A., who have experience with the Hero program: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, also know as The Big 3. Despite they reputation as the best candidates for heroes of the U.A., they are actually all a bunch of easygoing eccentrics. Even so, Minoru gets excited by Nejire when she asks him about the balls on his head, and he gets the wrong idea right away. His mind goes wild with kinky ideas and races at the implication she's interested in his balls. Hanta has to make him chill out before his lust completely stymies him. After this moment, Mirio Togata challenges Class 1-A to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Minoru attacks him, but Mirio completely wiping the floor with Class A without breaking a sweat, thanks to his Quirk Permeation. While Class 1-A recovers from their defeat, Mirio explains how his Quirk works and advises class 1-A to participate in the Hero Work-Studies, as it will help them improve their career to be heroes, just as it helped him become one of the best students in the U.A. Weeks later, after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where Minoru, along the entirety of Class 1-A, is checking to make sure his classmates are doing okay, after their mission. U.A. School Festival Arc At Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Mina Ashido is showing off her dance moves, which impresses some of her classmates. Minoru yells out for her underwear to fall off. This earns him a lashing from Toru. Later in the classroom, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival. Shota explains that the festival is sponsored by the other U.A. departments. However, Shota points out that part of the festival will be within U.A. and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. Tenya Iida asks ideas from Class 1-A. Denki comes straight out of the gate suggesting they should do a maid cafe. Minoru loudly objects because that idea is too tame and they should have a topless bar instead. He's tied up by Tsuyu and his suggestion eliminated by Momo. Class 1-A can not come to any agreement, so Shota tells Class 1-A to make a decision by tomorrow otherwise the class will be doing a public lecture. Back at Heights Alliance, they decide that their school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Next day, they decide who will be the members of the musical band. He tries to audition to be the vocalist but only manages to shout incoherently. Then, when Kyoka asks for the guitarist positions, Denki and Minoru try out; the former being able to perform well while the latter is unable to reach the guitar strings because his arms are too short to hold the instrument. Fumikage is chosen as the second guitarist. Having lost his chance to be part of the music band, Minoru becomes spiteful and wants the festival to end as soon as possible. Mina manages to encourage him and to participate in the dancing team with the promise of having a harem part just for him during the dance performance. Minoru cries tears of joy. Until the festival, the dance team constantly practices the choreography devised by Mina. On the day of the School Festival, Minoru along with the rest of Class 1-A get worried as Izuku is late to show up for the performance, he manages to make it just in the nick of time. The performance of class 1-A ends up being a huge success. After this, Class 1-A must clean up the mess from their performance. Minoru press his classmates to clean up faster and do not to waste time, because if they do not hurry, all the good seats at the beauty contests will be taken. Class 1-A manage to finish and watch the contest. After the event, Minoru enjoys other attractions until the festival ends. Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, the Wild Wild Pussycats pay a visit to Class 1-A to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Joint Training Arc During the Joint Training session between Classes 1-A and 1-B, Mina Ashido is placed on a team with Izuku, Ochaco and Minoru. His team faces Monoma's team in Round 5, consisting of Neito Monoma, Yui Kodai, Nirengeki Shoda, Reiko Yanagi and Hitoshi Shinso. As the teams enter Ground Gamma, Minoru Mineta suggests his team try to neutralize Hitoshi first, but Ochaco Uraraka argues that Class 1-B has plenty of other Quirks they should worry about. Class 1-A's team realize they're at a disadvantage, as all of them have more physical Quirks and are therefore vulnerable to Class 1-B’s long-range attacks. Izuku volunteers to act as a decoy in an attempt to draw their opponents out. Minoru points out how Izuku is much steadfast than before. Izuku leaps out ahead of his team, while Mina, Ochaco and Minoru are left behind, preparing traps against Class 1-B. Minoru ties several of his balls to a string and lays them throughout the area in the hope that they can act as something of a trap to snag an opposing member, and when it finally gets a tug he believes he's done just that. However, this turns out to be Reiko is using her Poltergeist Quirk to levitate a barrage of objects around the area, while Yui Kodai uses her Size to change their mass as a means of throwing their opponents off, and Nirengeki uses Twin Impact to add a second wave to the barrage. Ochaco and Mina use their Quirks to defend against their attacks. Suddenly, something goes wrong with Izuku. Mysterious black tendrils bursts out of his arm, that indiscriminately attack both allies and adversaries. Thanks to the rapid intervention of Ochaco and Shinso, Izuku was able to regain control. Despite Izuku's chaotic outburst, all of the students are still eager to win the fight. Nirengeki throws a projectile towards Mina. Minoru protects her from this attack using his Grape Buckler shield. The recoil sends him flying right into Mina's boobs, all according to his plan. Annoyed, she throws him at the other team using her Acid Layback and Minoru bounces off his own balls for a Grape-Pinky Combo Mineta-Bounce attack. Nirengeki subdues Minoru with a strong punch to his gut after reading his moves, defeating him. However, class 1-A counterattacks. Ochaco chops Reiko's neck to subdue her from behind and then pushes Yui into a trap made of Minoru's balls, which gives Mina an opening to uppercut Nirengeki to save Minoru. At the same time, Izuku pins down Hitoshi. Class 1-A team manages to win the match with a perfect 4-0 victory. After Deku explained what happened with his Quirk and receive congratulations from teachers and colleagues for they victory. Mina wants Shota to punish Minoru for being a "disgusting creep" after the stunt he pulled ago, much to his dismay. Later, while Classes 1-A and B hanging out together after the exercise, Mina subjects Minoru to the Ludovico Technique to punish him for his actions. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis